Meeting between the Akachk and the Stormborn
Kajika Harjo slipped quietly through the forested swamp, his raincloud above showering the area with water. His moccasined feet made only a whisper of a sound as he scouted around these strange villages. He had attempted to catch many lizards in his younger days, but now he is seeing many large creatures that share a resemblance to what he once chased. He hopes that that will not create a tension in this meeting. After he had quietly studied each city intently, he decided that the best place to make his first appearance would be at the city that seemed to have the most copper. Whispering through the swamp, Kajika made his way to the front of this strange lizard city. He carefully arranged an area about sixty yards away. He sat down cross-legged in front of a small cooking fire, having commanded the rain to leave it lit. Beside him he set his war bonnet, in case the need should arise. Behind him was his spear, and within easy reach he kept his axe. Kajika hoped that he could follow the leaders will and meet without a fight, but should one arise he would not hesitate. Like this he sat in meditation, waiting for the strangers to take notice. Chieftess Sinda is awoken from sleep by shouting- as has so often been the case during her time as ruler of the Kitchi. Outside her home, she can hear the exchange of angry words between her bodyguard and someone else, demanding to see her. Sighing, Sinda takes a few moments to prepare, donning her leather jerkin, and strapping her khopesh across her lower back. Brushing aside the curtains blocking the door, she blinks, her eyes adjusting to the early morning sun, before stepping across the threshold. Setting the stranger- who she now recognizes as one of the guardsmen- with a stern look, she asks him what he has found. "Chieftess, you must listen, some strange creature has built a cookfire from the main gate! A few others are watching him now, but-" the guardsman is cut off as Sinda pushes past him, bodyguard in tow. --------------------------------------------------------------------- Sinda eyes Kajika with interest from across the way, and he coolly meets her gaze. She exchanges a few brief words with her guards- who look displeased with what she has to say- before setting off towards the human. One of her maids follows behind her, clad in a lilac dress and carrying a large bottle filled with a clear liquid. Sinda has met humans before- though it has been a long time. In her youth she had traveled much of Golgannis, and she had met some of the riverdwellers from the southeast, and could still speak a few words of their language. This one, though... well, it was plain to see he was no ordinary human. It had been some time, but she was quite sure humans did not have storm clouds following them around. As she comes to a stop across from the cookfire, she slowly unbelts her khopesh. Deliberately, she tosses the axe-sword to the side, and sits across from Kajika. Her maid places two wooden cups besides the cookfire, and fills them with firewater. Offering one to Sinda, and then one to the human, she kneels beside the fire, still holding the bottle in her hands. Sinda drinks first, before addressing the man. "So tell me, human. Where have you come from?" Kajika sniffs the strange drink curiously before taking a cautious sip. It was very strong and he almost was unable to stifle the resulting cough. Thankfully, he managed to keep his cool and play it off as clearing his throat. His voice when it finally came out was soft and a little raspy, more from lack of use rather than the drink. “An island not far.” He looked around cautiously as he added, “And not human.” At that, Sinda's eyes widen. "Not human, eh? That cloud over your head... not just some mage's trick then?" Pausing, she takes another drink, before gesturing to the maid to refill the cup. "You've found your way to the Akachk federation. My name is Sinda, and I am the Chieftess here, in the village of Kitchi. What shall I call you, not-human?" "Kajika is what I am called," he replied. "Chieftess here... But not the other villages?" She nods, gesturing back towards the city. "Here, I rule. Chief Kana rules the Hakau, and Chief Gadag the Atawun. Thrice a year we meet alongside a council of our elders from all three tribes, and discuss the issues that face our people. We are bound together by our shared histories, tradition, and language- but also by self-interest. We protect one another, and we share our resources. The world is too large and too dangerous for Akachk to fight Akachk." Here, her eyes narrow slightly. "And to that end, we would rather make friends than foes. Would you say the same, Kajika?" At her words his face breaks into a wide smile. "We are happy to hear this, We also seek a harmony with others." There was a heavy emphasis on we, almost as if it had extra meaning. He mused, "Many see rage and fury in Storms that is not there." He glanced at the sky, "Storms do not hate. There is no point to hate. What people don't see is the beauty of the rain, or the song of the wind. There is a saying: every cloud has a silver lining. The truth of the matter is that within a Storm can be found things more precious than silver; but only if one is brave enough to look." He paused for a moment for his words to sink in, an then, "is the Akachk brave enough to look?" Upon hearing Kajika's words, Sinda grins. Nodding once, she addresses the man. "Tell me, Kajika. Where have you come from?" "An island to the west of here, are you familiar with the channel between the two continents?" Nodding slowly, Sinda's voice is one of disbelief. "The great storm... We know of it, yes. I have seen it myself but once, many years ago. Few of us Akachk sail, save for some fisherman in the north... but to think that people live beneath it- I had not thought such a thing possible." "Good, then you know of our home." He gestured at the cloud above, "when my people speak of storms we do not talk idly. Many of us have adopted the name 'Stormborn', although I have always found the name a bit ominous. To us the 'Great Storm', as you called it, is who We are." He smiled a little mischievously, "If you would like I could give you a demonstration? Nothing dangerous, I assure you." Her expression turning eager, the Chieftess nods. "Show me." His face devolves into a look of concentration. He takes a deep breath and then slowly breaths out, stopping at times to create the desired pattern. In this manner he speaks to the wind, asking for its' assistance. He then motions for every to move back away from the fire just as the wind seems to be picking up. The wind creates a tight cyclone above the fire, picking up the flames and swirling them around the cyclone's eye. With a flick of his wrist, Kajika sends a small amount of rain to join in the swirl, somehow keeping it from extinguishing the flames within. Lastly, he reaches a had towards the sky and calls down a bolt of lightning. It arches out of the sky, stopping at the edge of the cyclone. At a twitch of his hand the lightning starts to dance between the droplets of water. Inside this swirling vortex there can now be seen brief tongues of flame, a steady circling of water, and brief flashes of lightning. At first Sinda draws back from the creation, unsure of the safety, but then she looks closer. Inside she sees nature, pure and unaltered. It is a strong, vibrant beauty, like the steadfastness of a mountain, or the terror of a hurricane. As she looks closer she realizes that it is not rage being seen, but a dance. One that is being created for all to enjoy. Even as her maid gasps in shock and fear, Sinda begins to clap. Truly, to possess such magic... these people were most able shamans. "I am impressed, Kajika. So long as you abide by our laws, I welcome you and your kind here in Kitchi. Should you wish to trade, you are welcome to. Once the other Chiefs are made aware of your existence, I suspect they will be eager to meet with you and your kind." Turning, she regards the rather large crowd that has gathered near the entrance, watching the strange weather with rapt attention. "Though it seems there are many who wish to meet with you first." Category:Nationbuilder VII Trade Meetings